


Need A Man Who Likes It Rough

by Vorvayne



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Threesome - M/M/M, at least they are by the end, because that's a thing that exists in my head, everyone is happy, except that I wanted to see Yumichika happy, featuring the seireitei monthly fetish fair, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The thing is...it’s not that he doesn't know what he’s doing, or anything, it’s just - ” He brushes a lock of hair back irritably. “He’s afraid of hurting me. And I’m not made of glass, you know?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Yumichika sighs. “Then you’re more patient than me. These days I tend to just say, fuck me properly or don’t fuck me at all."</i></p><p> </p><p>In which Kira and Hisagi sortof have a problem, and a threesome with Yumichika is definitely the way to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Man Who Likes It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been in my head for a while, but I'm currently working on the Serious and Heavy sequel to District 66 - and then I realised that this would make an excellent holiday. So I wrote it. 
> 
> (and it fulfilled my deep-seated need to write happy Yumichika okay shhhhhh don't judge me.)
> 
> Shameless porn, title from Lady Gaga song because I am that classy.

Yumichika’s always wanted to kiss Kira, but this is not the way he thought it’d happen. 

 

Lots of things about this are odd: Hisagi watching nervously over Kira’s shoulder, how small and slim Kira is under his hands, when Yumichika is used to everyone being bigger than he is, Kira’s tentative mouth.

 

Yumichika doesn’t really do tentative. He closes his eyes deliberately - Hisagi’s still watching - and responds. Waits for Kira to pull back first. It takes a while.

 

He smiles. “Of course I will.”

 

-

 

They’ve been friends for a long time, though they've never had sex - too incompatible. It was always easier to sit and drink tea and discuss their current lovers, perhaps because they’ve had so many in common. Similar tastes, easily summed up in “people who can toss us around”. Comparing hickeys and laughing at each other’s sleep-deprived eye bags and dressing, together, for the monthly fet fair after-party. Yumichika’s seen Kira naked so many times he knows his body almost like his own, or like a lover’s.

 

Yumichika’s between lovers at the moment, though that doesn’t mean he isn’t getting any. It’s a complete non-secret that he’s a huge slut, and he’s beautiful and skilled and adventurous and never short of offers. No one’s really caught his interest since Renji, though.

 

Well, and Kira, but that’s friendship, despite their tendency to share a bed occasionally and personal space often. Not so often, since Kira ran off with Hisagi, but Kira’s shyer than Yumichika and Yumichika definitely doesn’t begrudge him his honeymoon phase. It’s not as if he could step in - topping doesn’t work for him. At all.

 

It’s just, Yumichika did miss getting ready together for the party, this month and last.

 

Last month Kira didn’t come at all, and this month - well, Hisagi looks tense. But then, as far as Yumichika’s seen, Hisagi always looks tense. Tense and gorgeous, obviously, and most of the time he manages to pull off the ‘reserved bad boy’ thing with the tattoos and the hair and so on, and don’t get him wrong, that’s totally Yumichika’s thing, it’s just - he prefers his broad-shouldered tattooed men with a wolfish grin and an easy swagger. Too much time at the eleventh, maybe.

 

Anyway, holding Kira’s hand ( _holding Kira’s hand_ , dear god. Well, Kira likes that sort of thing) and looking around at everyone in varying states of undress, Hisagi isn’t pulling anything off, clothes or attitude; he looks slightly like a frightened rabbit. Kira obviously sees, and spends the first hour glued to his side as Yumichika wanders, greets friends and acquaintances, and helps Ikkaku try out his new flogger. They share a kiss afterwards, and maybe it’s a bit longer than usual because Yumichika’s a little spacey and Ikkaku’s pulse is racing, but it’s just one of those things. Ikkaku’s girl, newly-promoted third seat of the second, glances at them disinterestedly. She knows how they are (old lovers, older friends, something else entirely now that’s something like blood brothers and something like married and not really like either, except _close_ and _necessary_ ), and just accepts it the way it is, and maybe that’s why Ikkaku’s stuck with her for nearly a year now. When they part, she approaches and rests her head on Ikkaku’s shoulder while he slips a finger through her collar ring, and Yumichika’s seen them do this a hundred times before, looking more comfortable every time. Yumichika kisses her cheek and says, “Hello, Sayumi,” before continuing his conversation with Ikkaku. It’s mostly because he likes her, but he can’t deny that the way Ikkaku looks at them then - like he’s just so stupidly happy that his two favourite people get along - helps a bit too.

 

He leaves them to it after a while, soothed a little. Kira was there to do the same while Ikkaku dated a jealous boy from the fourth (since then, Ikkaku has stuck to women, and tends to say stuff like _you were the only bloke for me, I reckon_ ). Swings and roundabouts; so it goes.

 

When he turns round, though, Kira’s there, without Hisagi. They greet, an embrace and two cheek-kisses each. “Your boy going to be okay on his own?”

 

Kira rolls his eyes. “I hope so. Honestly, he’s so - well, I suppose I was this edgy once, wasn’t I? Still. You look at him, and you think...well. But he’s had fewer lovers than me.”

 

Yumichika shrugs. “He could just be like Renji. Likes to keep his clothes on in public, but in private…” He smiles, meets Kira’s eye so they can share a moment of reminiscing about Renji in private. Because - well. Whoever Renji’s currently dating - and whoever they are, Renji’s only managing to keep it a secret on sufferance of his friends - they are lucky as hell. In a having-the-best-orgasms-of-their-life kind of way.

 

Kira lifts one narrow shoulder. “Mmmm. Well, sortof. There’s just...an issue, and we could use your help,” he says, and though he doesn’t falter, his cheeks flush a pale pink.

 

“An issue? What sort of issue?” He says, standing closer and lowering his voice

 

Kira looks as if he wants to smirk conspiratorially - it feels like they’re about to curl up somewhere comfy with a bottle of sake and lots of catching up to do - but he sighs. “The thing is...it’s not that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, or anything, it’s just - ” He brushes a lock of hair back irritably. “He’s afraid of hurting me. And I’m not made of _glass_ , you know?”

 

Yumichika sighs. “Then you’re more patient than me. These days I tend to just say, fuck me properly or don’t fuck me _at all_.”

 

Kira smiles, and it’s a fond smile, because he’s heard almost all the stories. “Well. I like this one, Yumi. Anyway. He’s, um - well. _Hung like a horse_ is probably the only phrase that does him justice, really. He’s probably had to learn from other people how to be all slow and gentle, and there’s only so much soft and sweet I can _stand_ \- ” He stops and eyes Yumichika, who was determinedly not saying anything. “I know that’s where we’re different - you’d have beaten that idea out of him in a minute rather than put up with any boring sex - which is why I need you. It’s - you know, I can take him and everything, but I can’t get properly into it unless someone really means it, and then  once or twice he has hurt me a little, and then he just panics, instead of - you know what I mean.”

 

Yumichika smiles, and it’s half sympathy, and half laughing. “If he would just throw you around and fuck you senseless you wouldn’t even notice.”

 

“Exactly.” Kira’s frustrated expression is about half real, Yumichika judges.

 

“So,” Yumichika says, and although he already has an idea, he continues, “What do you want me to do?”

 

-

 

Hisagi looks sortof - well. It’s hard to tell. They’re about to all have rather public sex - though admittedly no one is likely to care, given the venue - and he’s still got that closed-off expression on. So Yumichika has no idea how he feels about this, except that he obviously agreed to it. Well, Kira always did have a talent for wrapping people round his little finger. Yumichika would be jealous - he’s never been much good at getting people to like him - but he can do different kinds of manipulation when he needs to and, anyway, he has limited patience.

 

Still, they establish what they’re going to do, talk about safewords, and Hisagi is - calm, until he turns and kisses Kira, and there’s something in the way his large hands hold Kira’s shoulder and slide through Kira’s hair that makes Yumichika relax. For a moment he’s almost violently glad that this is who Kira has chosen; someone who cares this much and desperately doesn’t want to hurt Kira, even though it’s causing them problems. It’s better, so much better than the last time Kira latched on to someone who had exactly the opposite problem.

 

Yumichika shivers, and pushes the thought aside. Instead, he covers Hisagi’s hand in Kira’s hair with his own and encourages it to curl into a fist. His other hand rests on Kira’s chest, so he can feel the shiver that goes through him. Yes, this is going to be strange,  but workable. Yumichika doesn’t top, and this is a bit like topping, but not in the sex sense so that’s okay, and he’s reasonably certain that the view is going to be _stunning_. Kira’s beautiful and Hisagi’s attractive, even if he doesn’t have that I’ll-fuck-you-till-you-scream look that’s a six word definition of Yumichika’s type.

 

Anyway, maybe it can be cultivated, or something. He assumes even Renji must’ve had to learn at some point - maybe later he’ll ask Kira, since they first hooked up at the academy when Renji was barely even tattooed (which is just odd, as a concept. Renji is not Renji, in Yumichika’s mind, without the tattoos that fit his skin like he was born with them).

 

Anyway, this slow-soft-kisses thing needs to get a move on, even if Hisagi’s experimenting with tugging Kira’s hair, and he wonders what colour Hisagi would go if Yumichika whispered in his ear something like _, ‘really, what he’d like best is if you grabbed his hair hard, pulled him onto the floor and fucked his throat’_. Baby steps, or something. Yumichika reaches around to Kira’s hakama ties and undoes them, then pulls off his shihakusho. He wouldn’t have the patience for this, if it were just him and Hisagi, but Kira’s moan as Yumichika bites his exposed shoulder is satisfying, and there’s enough new and interesting here to keep his attention.

 

Yumichika looks up, meets Hisagi’s gaze, and bites harder; Kira’s answering moan is sharper, and Hisagi pulls back and cups his face. Pauses. Whatever expression is on Kira’s face must reassure him, though, because he relaxes, and Yumichika waits with his hands on Kira’s waist while they have their ridiculous couple moment.

 

Not that Yumichika wouldn’t gut people for Kira but - well. That’s another thing.

 

After a moment Kira turns round and kisses Yumichika again, and this time he’s warm and flushed and dark-eyed, and Yumichika wonders why they never did this before - kisses anyway; he can think of a hundred occasions where he could’ve kissed Kira, in greeting or goodbye, to soothe or silence. Friend-kisses, though this both is and isn’t one. It’s not that Yumichika wants to feel Kira’s hands round his throat or pull him on top, but he does _want_. Something. He pulls back and looks at Kira, drags his carefully filed nails down Kira’s chest, and wants more of the expression that gets.

 

From behind him, Hisagi kisses Kira’s neck and strokes his hair, every touch affection-laced and soothing, but Kira doesn’t need soothing. Not yet. Yumichika makes quick work of removing Kira’s hakama and reaches into his kit bag, pulling out a length of rope which he loops round Kira’s arms and chest, knots, loops through a metal ring above them and knots again. Then, when they all kneel, Kira’s arms are stuck behind his back and he can’t lean forward further than a shallow bow.

 

Yumichika checks the knots and bindings and pulls out his rope scissors to leave at the side, and all the time Hisagi continues his back kisses and steadying hands on Kira’s hips, which isn’t redundant now, and keeps Kira occupied while Yumichika mentally dredges up rope safety rules and so on. Normally he doesn’t have much patience for rope - he’s more a handcuff-me-to-the-table sort of person - and even when he does he’s the one being tied, generally. Still, he’s picked up most of the basics.

 

He draws back and examines his work, and - oh, he’d forgotten. Kira’s spacey already, which isn’t a surprise because even the process of being slowly immobilised with rope does things for him, Yumichika remembers. He beckons Hisagi around to see properly, and of course, the sight of his naked boyfriend kneeling and flushed works for him, so that’s a start, and the unconsciously commanding way he angles Kira’s jaw up for a kiss is an even better one.

 

They resume their previous positions, Yumichika in front of Kira and Hisagi behind, and now it’s Yumichika’s job to get Hisagi used to Kira’s pain noises, and this difference between _good-pain-yes_ and _ow-stop_ , though of course Kira knows what he’s doing and he’d safeword. It’s the third category, the place Yumichika and Kira both like to be (but Kira especially) that’s probably causing the problem: _hurts-so-much-please-don’t-stop_ , which takes a bit of negotiation anyway, and very much sounds like _pain_ rather than pleasure.

 

While Hisagi slowly shucks his uniform, Yumichika warms Kira up: he starts with bites, getting firmer gradually which is more for Hisagi’s benefit than anything: the sounds Kira makes stay firmly in pleasure/moans territory, laced with an edge of pain that gets more prominent as Yumichika switches to scratches: chest, hips, thighs and then inner thighs, the skin there soft and delicate enough that Kira flinches and cries out.

 

Hisagi’s eyes open suddenly - they were closed? Yumichika forgot to pay attention to him for a moment - and he starts saying, “Are you - ” in a voice that’s all worry, so Yumichika holds up a hand before he undoes all of Yumichika’s hard work.

 

He tilts Kira’s chin up and says, in a low voice, “Do you remember your safeword?” Kira, expression slack and flushed, nevertheless nods. “Tell me.”

 

“Indigo,” Kira says, and Yumichika nods, kisses him once, and bites the skin under his jaw hard. He looks up at Hisagi, who is still a little closed off, though his arousal shows, especially now that he’s topless. But he watches intently anyway, worry receding; Yumichika puts that one down as message received.

 

He rummages some more in his kit bag and then pulls out two silver clamps on a chain that’s surprisingly heavy. Kira’s making a blissed-out expression and squirming around Hisagi’s fingers, and whatever else there is to be said, this is _clearly_ one of Hisagi’s skills. Kira’s halfway gone, and it’s just the right time to fasten one clamp around his nipple and smile as Kira’s eyes fly open and he cries out: definitely pain this time, for all that it seems to get him closer to orgasm. Yumichika would like to swallow the red tip of his cock and see what happens , but he’s saving that for a bit later.

 

The knuckles on Hisagi’s free hand are white, though, and his jaw clenches when Yumichika puts the second clamp on and Kira’s cry is louder. And that’s -

 

Ah. Yumichika sees the problem then, in Hisagi’s lust-black eyes and tense shoulders. He likes the pain noises - the ones that really are pain - and thinks he likes them a bit too much. Clenches his fist and rests it against Kira’s hip, where he wants to grab and pull; drops kisses against Kira’s back where he wants to bite, and is so afraid of it that he’s just frustrating both of them.

 

Well, this is a _much_ more workable problem. Looking at Hisagi’s face now is beginning to turn Yumichika’s knees to jelly, which would be good in any other scenario except this one, where he has to keep his head together and, really, his jeans on, otherwise they’ll end up doing something entirely different. He does take a moment to admire Hisagi’s broad, strong shoulders as he pulls out a small flogger, light and well-balanced and a nice mix of stingy/thuddy. Hisagi’s eyes widen, but Yumichika isn’t worried anymore. He shuffles round to speak to Hisagi, one reassuring hand gently holding the hair at the back of Kira’s head.

 

He leans close to Hisagi’s ear to speak. “Don’t _worry_ so much. This is how Kira likes it, idiot.”

 

“He said so, but I just...”

 

Yumichika allows himself a small eye-roll because Hisagi can’t see from this angle. “Trust me, you’d know in a minute if something went wrong. Subspace is fun, but it’s not like being _drugged_ or anything. Kira’s been here before with lots of other people; he knows what he likes and how to use a safeword.”

 

Hisagi bites his lip. “It sounded like he was really in pain, before. When you. You know, with the silver things.”

 

“Of course.” Yumichika knew they’d have to go here. Well, he can demonstrate this one too. “But that can be good, someone making you take a bit of pain.”

 

He leans down and tugs on the chain a little, pulling on the clamps. Kira cries out, and he’s edging a little close to his limit if Yumichika’s any judge, so Yumichika leans down and says in his ear, “You said you wanted pain? Take it, slut.” He tugs again, and Kira’s moan is entirely different this time as Yumichika slides a thumb into his mouth once, briefly, and withdraws. Kira’s mouth stays open, and his breath is beginning to come in short gasps, and maybe it would be time to slide his fingers round Kira’s cock and murmur in his ear while Hisagi fucks him, but if Yumichika hadn’t had this in weeks he’d want it to last a little longer.

 

When he looks up again, Hisagi’s expression is open and wondering and _hungry_. He briefly demonstrates the figure-8 motion of the flogger to Hisagi, doesn’t bother telling him to start out easy or he won’t at all, and leaves him to it; it’s similar to a sword-stroke, anyway. He kneels in front of Kira. “Did you hear that? He thinks you’re hot when you’re in pain. Probably because being tied up like this turns you into such a whore.”

 

Flogger-strokes begin to fall on Kira’s back, careful and precise and not very hard, but the stinginess means that doesn’t matter so much. Kira’s shaking, back arching as he struggles to take it, though it helps when Yumichika says things like, “Yes, like that. Spread your legs, beg for it.” He leans forward onto his forearms and slides his tongue along the underside of Kira’s cock, entirely neglected up till now but still painfully hard, and then wriggles around till he can suck and hold on to Kira’s wobbling thighs to steady him.

 

It sounds like he's approaching some sort of white out, sensory overload, which is the kind of thing you can need to feel. Kira's breath begins to hitch and his shudders are while-body, and - Hisagi, gaining confidence with the flogger but still excessively careful, isn't ready for this. But stopping now would leave kira bereft...

 

Yumichika kneels up. "Kiss me, Kira," he directs, and then they do, close and deep, and Kira makes Yumichika's face damp as Yumichika swallows his sobs.

 

Eventually Kira calms; Hisagi, more sensitive than Yumichika expected, keeps his speed and force constant, and Kira, spent, floats. Yumichika kisses him more lazily and wraps his thumb and forefinger round the tip of Kira's cock. He pulls back for a moment and meets Hisagi's eyes, nods.

 

And then it’s Yumichika’s turn to stroke Kira’s hair and press kisses to his shoulder as Hisagi slides slicked fingers inside, and then.

 

Well. At least Yumichika can see where his anxiety about hurting people came from; hurting people by accident has got to be challenging to avoid. Kira really was not kidding: _hung like a horse_ does not do Hisagi justice. Kira’s too exhausted to make much more than soft moans as Hisagi pushes inside, slowly. Slowly and not all the way, which has to be frustrating for both of them; Yumichika can see it in the way Hisagi bites down hard on his bottom lip.

 

(Yumichika has a sudden, brief thought of such white-hot intensity that his knees nearly give out right then: Hisagi shoving him down over a desk and making him take it, hard and rough and spine-shudderingly deep. He brushes it aside.)

 

He takes Hisagi’s hand and pulls it close. Hisagi’s face is briefly uncertain but maybe it’s Yumichika’s certainty or maybe it’s how Kira is shuddering and squirming and pressing his face into the join of Yumichika’s neck and shoulder, but he holds Kira’s hip and pulls their bodies together, and only tenses a little when Kira’s moan is broken and edged with pain. Yumichika strokes Kira’s cock and Hisagi moves, still slow and careful but growing less so, layers of distance and control slipping off his face as Kira’s voice begins to run out and Yumichika has to half support him, though the ropes keep him from pitching forward too far.

 

It’s not long til Hisagi’s just as gone as Kira is, head thrown back and eyes half-closed as his fingers dig into Kira’s hips. Yumichika has one arm slung across Kira’s shoulders and he’s moving with them, marveling, and he realises he’s murmuring nonsense in Kira’s ear, like, “God, you’re so beautiful like this, take it, just like that,” half filthy and half comforting.

 

Kira tries to speak then, and though he can’t get words out properly Yumichika knows what he’s trying to say. He pulls Hisagi’s hand again, surprised when it settles on his shoulder. “This is yours, Hisagi,” he says, and then to Kira, “Say it. _Beg_ for it.”

 

“I...please can I...c-come…” he says, and from the look on Hisagi’s face that is not something they’ve talked about - probably just an old reflex of Kira’s because he’s so far into subspace. Yumichika takes the clamps off as gently as he can, and the slow return of pain is swallowed up in near-orgasm and comes out as a moan.

 

He smiles as Hisagi quickly cycles through panic, lust and indecision. “Wait,” he says, out of breath and rough, and Kira makes a small helpless noise and his legs shake more, “Wait, just…” The hand on Yumichika’s shoulder tenses, Hisagi leans forward to rest his chest against Kira’s back and he kisses Yumichika once, briefly.

 

Hisagi’s jaw tenses. “Come _now_ ,” he says into Kira’s ear, and Kira lets out a groan that’s two whole breaths long into Yumichika’s shoulder, and Hisagi follows him silently, mouth open, expression somewhere between intense and _surprised_ , breath temporarily stopped.

 

Yumichika begins to work immediately, unknotting the loop keeping Kira up and loosening the loops keeping his arms in place, though he doesn’t yet try to take them off altogether, just lowers Kira gently to the floor. He’s almost a dead weight, limbs jellylike and twitching a little. Hisagi’s staring into space like his whole life has just turned upside down, trying to catch his breath.

 

Yumichika murmurs something pointless to Kira as he curls around Yumichika’s legs and strokes his hair, and Hisagi rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Kira needs a towel, a blanket and some water,” Yumichika says, quiet but matter-of-fact. Hisagi drops a kiss against his forehead, pulls on trousers and lopes off.

 

After a minute of sitting with a shaky Kira curled around him, he says, “So...I think that went well, personally.”

 

Kira laughs, interspersed with a hiccup or two. “I…” he begins, then seems to think better of it. “Things,” he concludes, waving a hand vaguely then laying it back down on Yumichika’s thigh. Yumichika reaches around and slowly unloops the loose rope.

 

Hisagi returns, and together they prop Kira up, wrap him in the blanket and get him holding the water. Hisagi sits on the other side, arm around Kira’s waist, and it’s an oddly validating feeling, like - _yes, you are looking after Kira correctly_.

 

After a few sips of water and a companionable silence, Kira frowns, and says “Chocolate.”

 

Hisagi looks so momentarily baffled that Yumichika bursts out laughing, and Kira joins in. When he gets hold of himself, Yumichika says solemnly, “Chocolate is _necessary_.” and waits until Hisagi looks as if he’s about to panic and apologise for his lack of chocolate to continue, “It’s okay, I keep some at the bottom of my kit bag.”

 

He does: coming down after play _requires_ chocolate. Kira slowly stops shaking is as he nibbles, and Yumichika says, “Does this mean you’re going to start talking to me again? I mean, not that I mind being dropped for your fortnight of shacking up, but I almost told _Ikkaku_ all about my outfit options for Fet Sunday the other day.”

 

Kira swats him on the arm. They both bite down ridiculous grins.

 

“Tea?” Kira suggests.

 

Yumichika nods. “Then bed?”

 

Hisagi stares at them. “Uh. Whose?”

 

“Mine,” Yumichika declares. “It’s big enough, and through there.” He tosses his head vaguely in what he hopes is the correct direction. It’s not far, anyway. Staggerable.

 

“Right,” Hisagi says.

 

Kira makes tea, which they drink approximately three sips of each before going to sleep, Kira in the middle. It’s a little squashed, and a little too warm, and Yumichika will make tea in the morning, and kiss Kira.

 

Maybe Hisagi, too.

 

He falls asleep with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There are like hundreds of these in my head orz
> 
> And I may need to write them allllll to get through Retrograde with my sanity alive. So prepare for more kinky porn I guess? 
> 
> More weirdness at vorvayne.tumblr.com


End file.
